Dia Mahramku?
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Dan, saat yang demikian, secercah harapan bahagia menghampiri orang yang kau sayang, tegakah kau menghancurkannya? Punya hatikah kau membuatnya luluh lantak? WARNING: Islamic Content


**A/N:**

Saya tergugah untuk membuat cerita ini karena ternyata banyak muslim yang belum mengetahui hukum mahram saudara tiri ^^

Ada plothole disengaja di sini, inginnya saya buat cerita nanti, tetapi bukan janji ^^

Publikasi ulang dari wattpad

* * *

 **Warning:**

Konten Islam

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto dan Boruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

 _._

 _._

.

 **Dia Mahramku?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gemuruh terdengar dari langit timur. Leret kilat cahaya beradu dan terkadang menimbulkan suara yang lebih menggelegar. Gumpalan awan kelabu berarak saling mengejar. Mengintai penduduk bumi denga aura suram yang ia derma.

Sementara latar tempatku berpijak, tak bergerak barang secelah. Ia begitu kuat, ia begitu kokoh, siap menghadapi segala lara yang dalam hitungan detik kan menerpa. Pasrah? Bukan. Tawakkal? Mungkin iya. Aku mengendikkan bahu. Digdaya yang dimiliki bumi Allah benar-benar sempurna. Mengingatkanku akan sosok seorang wanita cantik yang selalu menemani hidupku.

Aku tertawa kecil sembari menyandarkan punggung ke dinding kedai kopi yang baru saja kutinggalkan. Netra biruku menyala bak permata safir, aku bayangkan seperti itu, kala mengingat tubuh sang wanita. Keanggunannya sungguh tiada tara, kekuatannya juga bagai tak ada bandingan. Wanita itu adalah penyelamat hidupku, sosok manusia berhati malaikat yang dikirim Allah untukku.

Kini kelopak menutup penuh permataku. Aku menautkan pasang alis dan berpikir. Seluruh hidupku kubaktikan pada sang wanita. Seluruh kebahagiaanku kucurahkan padanya. Seluruh doa yang kulantunkan dalam tiap ibadah lima waktuku sepenuhnya untuknya. Jiwa dan ragaku, bakti dan sayangku, semua untuknya. Sang pahlawan hidupku.

Namun, mendadak semua berputar. Semua hal yang tak seharusnya kuingat. Aku mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak suka. Hendak menolak tapi tak bisa. Ya, kenyataan pahit yang mengharuskan aku hidup seperti ini. Bersama sang wanita, yang bercucur peluh dan berkuras tenaga hanya untuk masa depanku. Semua perjuangannya hanya sebab satu hal.

Pria itu.

Pria jahat yang kini entah di mana.

Pria yang meninggalkan sang wanita dan diriku dalam keterpurukan, dalam kemelaratan.

Pria tidak tahu diri yang menamakan dirinya pahlawan.

Ah, apakah aku terlihat seperti tidak menerima kenyataan? Aku akui, kadang mengingat hal itu membuatku sakit hati dan seakan ingin menghujat Allah. Namun kembali aku tersadar. Semua ini sudah garis nasibku, semua ini sudah diatur Allah, semua ini dibuat pasti dengan tujuan yang baik.

Seperti kata wanita itu, "Semua adalah takdir yang telah tertulis di lauh al mahfudz. Yakinilah ini yang terbaik, Allah tidak pernah salah terhadap apa yang Ia kehendaki."

Aku terdiam. Wanita itu benar-benar suci. Padahal hampir setiap malam aku melihatnya menitikkan air mata tatkala ia duduk di atas hamparan sajadah. Tatkala kedua tangannya menengadah, tatkala jiwanya menghamba. Aku bukan tidak tahu, ia pasti tengah meminta pada Allah agar dipertemukan dengan suaminya.

Ya, dengan ayahku.

 _Pyasssshhh_ ...

Aku terlonjak kaget. Mataku melotot menatap bajuku yang basah kuyup. Ya Allah, padahal ini baju terakhir yang kumiliki yang sudah mengering. Musim hujan membuat jemuran enggan kering, dan ini berimbas pada diriku yang hanya memiliki beberapa helai kain penutup tubuh.

Aku mendongak, ingin rasanya meluapkan amarah pada si pelaku. Kulihat mobil merah yang menjadi tersangka berhenti. Aku sudah menggembungkan mulut, menahan emosi yang kian memuncak, ketika kulihat sosoknya yang keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Nyaris saja ia tersandung gamis yang ia kenakan saking cerobohnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ujarnya.

Aku tercengang. Tipikal anak orang kaya seperti ini berani meminta maaf terlebih dahulu? Kutatap wajah berbalut jilbab biru tua itu dengan saksama. Dan pikiranku berkelana, "Sepertinya tidak asing."

Aku merunut garis wajahnya. Bola matanya hitam kelam, hidungnya mancung dan kulitnya putih. Ia berkacamata, bibirnya ...

" _Astaghfirullah_ ," segera aku beri _stighfar_ dan menunduk.

Rona merah lantas menyebar di pipiku, kenapa aku jadi mirip wanita itu? Ah sungguh beruntung aku segera tersadar, sebab salah-salah aku bisa larut dalam nafsu negatif. Aku melambaikan tangan.

"Tidak masalah," kataku.

Namun ia keras kepala.

"Tidak mungkin, kau basah kuyup begini."

Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya tubuh ini telah berada di salah satu meja kedai kopi. Aku meringis. Aku baru saja keluar dari kedai ini dan kini masuk kembali. Dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup, tak pelak aku menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

"Silakan diminum."

Kulirik sumber suara yang disertai sedikit nada meledek tersebut. Paman Kiba meringis melihatku. Entah lantaran melihat bajuku basah, atau karena aku yang kembali lagi ke kedainya. Dengusan kuderma sebagai ekspresi tak suka, membuatnya pergi disertai tawa. Aku mengalihkan pandangan kepada sosok di hadapan. Menatapnya membuatku bergidik. Iris hitamnya benar-benar menajam. Aku meneguk ludah dan segera menunduk.

"Papa, kau membuat dia takut."

Ah suara penolongku.

Jadi gadis itu ternyata adalah teman sekelasku saat di sekolah menengah dulu. Uchiha Sarada namanya. Dulu kami bersaing ketat di kelas untuk mendapatkan predikat terbaik. Namun tetap saja aku tidak mampu mengalahkannya. Bukan persoalan nilai akademisku yang rendah, melainkan nilai sikap atau perilaku yang tidak mendukungku untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Aku sempat terkejut ketika dia menyebutkan namanya. Dulu Sarada yang kukenal tomboi dan garang. Namun ternyata waktu bisa mengubah segalanya, oh bukan, Allahlah yang Maha Membolak-balik hati manusia.

Saat aku terkejut, Sarada yang memang sudah mengenaliku dari awal, malah tertawa. Katanya aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Hanya bertambah tinggi badan.

"Jadi kau sudah bekerja sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk, mataku lurus pada sedotan plastik minumanku. Aku memain-mainkan dalam putaran, sebenarnya hendak mengelak dari tatapan tajam pria tua di sebelah Sarada. Laiknya dia menelisikku.

"Kerja di mana?"

"Di gerai roti dekat pusat kota. Aku jadi koki di sana."

"Wah itu keren sekali. Sedikit lebih baik bagi Boruto yang terkenal preman."

Aku mendengus saat mendengar tawa tertahan Sarada. Masih saja dia mengungkit masa lalu.

"Ya nasibku tidak sebik dirimu dalam hal finansial. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliah dan harus bekerja membantu ibu."

Kulihat ekspresi Sarada sedikit menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Namun aku merasa biasa saja. Kehidupanku memang seperti ini sejak pria tua itu meninggalkan kami. Kami harus bersusah payah bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Ibu yang bekerja serabutan, kadang menjadi buruh pengalengan ikan, kadang menjadi buruh cuci, dan aku yang meniti langkah sama dengan menggeluti berbagai pekerjaan. Aku tersenyum. Benar, aku tidak mengeluh. Aku selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang bisa aku dapatkan, sebab jika menyangkut hal ini, yang kuingat hanyalah senyum ibu dan kalimat penenangnya, "Rezeki itu harus kita syukuri, apa pun bentuknya. Sebab Allah sayang kepada orang-orang yang pandai bersyukur."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Tujuanku bertanya itu jelas, aku ingin menghilangkan rasa bersalah di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Aku melanjutkan studi ke perguruan tinggi negeri, kebetulan di jurusan Fisika sih," jawabnya.

Aku pura-pura terlonjak, "Waahh kau tidak pusing berkutat dengan angka?"

Sarada menggeleng, lalu sebuah suara mengagetkan kami berdua. Serta menyadarkan bahwa sejak tadi ada seseorang yang bersama kami dan kami lupakan.

"Ehem ..."

Aku menatap sosok pria duplikat Sarada, atau sebaliknya, apa pun itu. Pria itu masih menatapku tajam nyaris membuat nyaliku ciut.

"Ah Papa, lagi-lagi seperti itu."

Sarada menggembungkan pipinya sementara sang papa diam tak menanggapi.

"Hujan sudah reda, kita akan membersihkan makam mamamu bukan?"

Sarada mengangguk membalas pertanyaan sang ayah. Kemudian mereka berpamitan kepadaku setelah terlebih dahulu meminta maaf karena telah membuat bajuku basah kuyup.

 **...**

Sejak pertemuan kembali itu, aku menjadi sering bertemu dengan Sarada. Biasanya tepat saat ia pulang kerja dan sengaja mampir untuk membeli roti di kedai tempat aku bekerja. Hanya itu karena kami memang tidak mau pertemuan kami menjadi pembicaraan yang mengarah ke hal tidak aik. Pertemuan-pertemuan singkat itu membuatku tahu, Sarada sekarang menjadi seorang dosen di perguruan tinggi tempatnya menimba ilmu dulu. Aku semakin kagum dengan sosok wanita muda yang cerdas ini kendati tidak terlampau mengejutkan. Pasalnya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah ia sudah terlihat sebagai sosok yang ambisius. Dan beruntungnya, ia tidak pernah luput meraih apa yang ia kejar.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Interaksi kami kian menentu meski jarang bertatap muka. Sebagai manusia biasa, suatu hal yang wajar jika semakin lama aku semakin tertarik dengan Sarada. Pribadinya yang membuatku kagum dan tak henti memikirkannya. Apa aku terlihat salah? Bukankah ini normal? Namun hal seperti ini akan menjadi salah jika aku tidak segera bertindak.

Hari ini aku pulang dengan langkah tergesa, hati berdetak tak keruan, ingin segera bertemu dengan ibu. Balasan pesan Sarada sore tadilah yang menjadi picu.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Terbayang bukan apa pertanyaan yang terlontar dari jemari tanganku di atas layar ponsel sebelumnya? Dan dengan satu kalimat singkat, hatiku dibuat melonjak tidak tentu arah. Aku menatap langit yang cerah, birunya menantang safirku, bibirku menyemat senyuman. Pujian kepada-Nya tak henti aku lantunkan dalam benak.

"Assalamualaikum," sapaku saat memasuki ambang pintu rumah yang terbuka.

Jawaban salam kudengar nyaring. Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran. Ada Paman Kakashi dan Bibi Hanare di sana dan seorang lagi ...

"A-ayah Sarada?" gumamku terkejut.

Empat orang dewasa yang tengah duduk berseberangan serentak memandangku. Raut kejut jua terpampang di wajah mereka.

"Boruto?"

Kudengar ibu memanggil. Aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Kucium tangan wanita paruh baya itu dengan sepenuh hati. Saat aku mendongak, dapat kusaksikan bekas titik air mata di pipi wanita yang teramat aku cintai ini.

"Ibu?"

Ibu menggeleng, "Ibu baik-baik saja," lantas mengalihkan pandangan kepada Bibi Hanare.

Paman Kakashi yang membaca kebingungan pada diriku segera mengambil alih pembicaraan.

 **...**

Pernahkah kalian melihat bunga dandelion? Sangkala ia matang, saat yang sama ia terurai dan tertiup angin. Pernahkan kalian membayangkan api unggun yang ketika menyala kuat, gembira dan bangga, lantas tersiram air hujan begitu saja dan lenyap dalam hitungan detik?

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah yang terjadi pada diriku.

Saat yang kurasa tepat aku bisa mengutarakan maksud hati untuk meminang Sarada, kepada ibu, justru menjadi waktu yang sama harapan kebahagiaanku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku menatap langit yang tertutup awan kelabu. Sedikit lagi terbuai angin, rintik air kan turun. Oh seperti air yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk. Aku hati-hati berkedip lantaran takut jika pertahananku runtuh dan air mata menetes.

Saat itu Paman Kakashi menjelaskan semuanya. Perihal maksud kedatangan mereka ke rumah. Dan sesuatu seperti "Uchiha- _san_ ingin melamar ibumu," terdengar sumbang di telingaku. Aku terpaku, membeku, lumpuh sesaat tanpa mampu mengagih secuil reaksi. Kalimat selanjutnya dari Paman Kakashi sama sekali tak terdengar di telinga. Satu yang ada dalam benakku kala itu.

Harapanku untuk menikahi Sarada lenyap sudah.

Lepas Paman Kakashi menjelaskan semuanya, aku menatap pada ibuku. Rona merah kulihat menghiasi pipi putihnya. Aku tahu, ibu tidak mempermasalahkan cinta saat ini. Namun kebahagiaan kentara menghampirinya. Mungkin lantaran ia telah lama sendiri dan merasa kesepian. Tak bisa kusangkal sebab aku juga acap memergoki ibu tengah menangis ketika akan tidur.

Dan, saat yang demikian, secercah harapan bahagia menghampiri orang yang kau sayang, tegakah kau menghancurkannya? Punya hatikah kau membuatnya luluh lantak?

Maka jalan satu-satunya adalah aku yang mengalah. Biarkan ibu merengkuh bahagia. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatnya bersedih. Aku ikhlas merenggut harapanku sendiri jika itu untuknya.

"Boruto?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati sosok seorang pria berjalan mendekat.

"Paman Kakashi?"

"Kau menangis?"

Aku terhenyak. Ya Allah, rupanya aku tidak sadar air mata telah menetes di pipiku. Perlahan aku menghapusnya, kepalang tanggung mau mengelak, sudah terlihat olehnya. Paman Kakashi duduk di sampingku dan ikut menatap hamparan kelabu yang menggantung di langit.

"Hinata- _san_ merindukanmu," ucapnya.

Aku menghela napas dalam. Tak kuasa untuk berkata. Sejak pernikahan ibu dengan Uchiha-san aku memang melarikan diri. Bukan benar-benar melarikan diri. Aku berpamitan pada ibu untuk mencari pekerjaan di kota lain. Namun tentu saja itu hanya sebagai alasan agar aku bisa menghindar dari Uchiha-san dan Sarada.

Tak pernah terbersit dalam benakku akan menjadi saudara tiri Sarada. Mungkin jika dulu itu terjadi, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Namun sekarang, saat aku telah memiliki perasaan cinta kepada Sarada. Ini teramat menyakitkan.

"Kau kabur bukan?"

Tak sekata pun jawaban kuderma.

"Ada masalah apa? Apa kau tidak setuju ibumu menikah dengan Sasuke-san?"

Aku masih bergeming.

"Jika kau tidak setuju, mengapa tak kau ungkapkan saat itu? Kau bahkan tersenyum memeluk Hinata-san seakan kau tidak masalah dengan itu."

Aku menatap Kakashi nanar. Sungguh bukan itu, tapi lidahku kelu enggan menjawab.

"Lagipula Sasuke- _san_ baik, itu sebabnya Naruto memilih dia untuk menggantikan posisinya, menjaga Hinata-san dan kamu."

Ya, sehari setelah pernikahan mereka barulah aku tahu jika apa yang Uchiha-san lakukan itu untuk menunaikan permintaan terakhir ayah.

"Bukan itu."

Mungkin ini saatnya aku berbagi? Bukan berarti aku merasa tak cukup menumpahkan kesah kepada Allah, hanya saja bukankah akan lebih baik jika ada orang bijak yang mampu memahami permasalahanku kemudian memberikan solusi?

"Bukan itu?"

Aku mengangguk. Selepas satu desahan napas berat aku mulai berbicara.

"Saat itu sebenarnya saya hendak memberi kabar kepada ibu bahwa saya sudah menemukan gadis impian yang ingin saya pinang."

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

" _Oh_ ya? Lantas?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum nyalang menuai kerutan di dahi pria tua itu.

"Gadis itu Sarada," lanjutku.

Sekejap terlihat kekagetan Paman Kakashi bertambah.

" _Wah_ , aku tidak menyangka. Bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan?"

Dan apa-apaan mata itu? Mengapa menyipit dan ia tertawa?

"Iya, kebetulan yang menyedihkan."

"Apa Sarada- _san_ menolakmu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Takdir yang menolak kami bersama."

" _Hah_?"

Aku mendengus. Seharusnya pria berambut perak ini paham tanpa perlu dijelaskan, jika orang tua kami menikah bagaimana kami bisa menikah?

"Jika orang tua kami menikah, kami akan menjadi saudara tiri, Paman," lirihku.

"Iya memang, lalu?"

"Lalu bagaimana kami boleh menikah?"

Hanya sekian detik hening berlalu sebelum ditutup oleh tawa menggelegar paman. Bagus, dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini dia malah menertawakanku.

"Asal kedua orang tua kalian merestui, menikah sajalah."

"Mana boleh? Bukannya kami menjadi mahram?"

"Saudara tiri bukan mahram, Boruto."

" _Aaa? Eh?_ Masa?"

Kulihat Paman Kakashi berdiri dan menepuk bagian belakang celananya hendak membersihkan kotoran yang menempel. Dan ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Paman, tunggu!" teriakku dan ia abai.

"Benarkah saya dan Sarada bukan mahram?"

 _"Hn ._.."

"Jadi kami boleh menikah?"

" _Hn_ ..."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Buka surat An-Nisa ayat 22-23!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT :)**


End file.
